The present invention relates a digital signal recording and reproduction apparatus for recording and reproducing a digital signal, or more in particular to a recording and reproduction apparatus suitable for recording and reproducing a digital compressed video signal.
In recent years, digitization of the broadcasting has been under way.
The use of the digital image compression technique has made it possible to transmit a plurality of programs at the same time in a frequency band that has conventionally been able to transmit only one program. In the digital image compression, the data format of the packets to be transmitted is predetermined. Data are transmitted, for example, in packets of 188 bytes.
On the other hand, standardization of the specification of the digital VCR (video cassette recorder) for recording the digital broadcasting is under way. In the case where the digital VCR is used, a program can be recorded and reproduced in digital form and image can be stored with high quality.
For example, JP-A-5-174496 discloses a digital signal recording and reproduction apparatus for recording a digital compressed video signal on a magnetic tape using a rotary magnetic heads.